Familyless
by Kajune
Summary: On a Saturday morning Hibari comes across a lonely child and ends up taking care of him.


**Title** : Familyless

**Diclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre **: Family / Friendship

**Warning **: OOCness.

**Summary** : On a Saturday morning Hibari comes across a lonely child and ends up taking care of him.

* * *

**Lonely Kid**

On a bright Saturday morning, Hibari is taking a walk in search for a bunch of weaklings to beat up out of sheer boredom. To his own dismay, Namimori Junior High's month-long vacation has begun today. At first he found it as an opportunity to catch rule-breakers sneaking into the school, but from early in the morning until now he has not seen or heard a single soul come near the place. The streets are also without a person below the age of eighteen, possibly meaning that everyone has been preparing for this day and are currently at somewhere with more entertainment and less work.

How troublesome.

Another reason for Hibari to be unimpressed is that he can see no one worth raising his weapons at, increasing his boredom as a result. Eventually he comes across a small dark corner where a boy sits, sobbing. If he hadn't grown instantly curious in the little one, he would of cruelly chosen him as a punching bag. The kid is wearing a grey T-shirt, blue trousers with red sneakers. His hair is messy and brown. Hibari goes down on one knee before the lonely one, his eyes revealing a tiny bit of sympathy which he has only shows to small animals.

From what he can see there are no bruises on the child's body, which means he wasn't hurt by anyone. There's a chance that he's simply lost, but he can't be sure of that unless he asks, assuming he will get an answer instead of a look full of horror. Hibari places a hand on top of the boy's head, surprising the latter who looks up with eyes filled with tears. Such black eyes he has, Hibari notes. Nothing but the look of sorrow can be seen on those soft features, which further the Perfect's curiosity unlike how others would instead feel more sorry for him.

"Why are you crying?" Hibari asks almost in a demanding tone, not that he had intended to.

"I...I'm lonely, I...don't know where to go..." Says the boy, still sobbing.

Now that he's got an answer what should Hibari do next? The desire to beat the boy up has left him so that is no longer an option. To take him somewhere would not only be a waste of time but also a meaningless act. The two barely know each other and what point would Hibari have to help him out as if he's such a good guy?

"Can you help...me?"

No, is the answer, but Hibari doesn't feel like saying that. He has never seen someone with such dark eyes, eyes that glow such sadness when drowned in tears. Is it because he's weak that he can't just walk away? Has someone actually made him feel sorry for them? Besides, what method would Hibari use in taking care of a lonely child with nowhere to go but stay in a dark corner, awaiting for more company?

"Please..." He pleads, putting even more pressure on the cloud guardian.

He _so_ doesn't want to be anybody's babysitter, but the desire to be even a tiny bit evil to the boy keeps blowing away from him, as if those eyes have some magic to them. What must he do to escape this fate?

A tear drops down, drawing the teenager's attention. There lies a result of someone's sadness, which reflects the same sadness he had many years ago. To take the boy in after meeting him so suddenly doesn't feel right, but the thought of abandoning him is too painful. He is Hibari Kyoya, the toughest in his school and the most senior student in terms of power and authority, yet he can't let a single stranger rot somewhere.

With much regret, hesitation and anger, Hibari swallows down his pride and looks into those eyes, determined to make a decision.

"Fine."

Immediately does the boy reveal a delighted smile, while Hibari tries hard to suppress the urge to hit himself for being so weak. He'll think of something on his own, for he must.

Hand in hand, the two move away from the corner and out into the streets, similar to how a family does.

* * *

**Author's Note** : This story has not been touched since the 9th of May year 2009, the date it was published. I have yet to discontinue it so those who wish to read Chapter 2 can wait, but remember that I have plans on renaming it to _'Without a Family'_.


End file.
